


You Look Like My Next Mistake

by dametokillfor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Dead Phil Coulson, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Past Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint might be crazy about Pietro, and Pietro might be crazy about Clint, and Laura really isn't supposed to be the one who convinces her husband it's okay to explore his feelings for another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like My Next Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow this Clint/Pietro fluff turned into a little bit of Clint/Coulson angst. Oops? However it's mostly Clint/Pietro nonsense, promise.
> 
> This was an absolute pain in the ass to write, and tbh, I'm still not 100% happy with it. However if I tweak much more, it's going to fall apart. So read at your own risk.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's Blank Space.

_Clint doesn't know exactly how it happened. One minute he and Pietro were snarking at each other, about their age, Pietro being too fast, Clint being too slow, Pietro's hair, Clint's flannel. It's nothing they hadn't done a thousand times over the months Pietro had been recuperating on the farm, but somehow this time ended with them making out against the door of the barn._

_(And it shouldn't have happened, though Clint had thought he was going to lose his mind if he'd had to wait much longer for it.)_

_Clint doesn't know who initiated it, but he's pretty certain it was him. Pietro kissed back just as furiously, used his speed to get Clint inside the barn, away from prying eyes. He kissed just like Clint had expected, a little too fast, a little too sloppy, as if he was afraid of losing Clint's interest. (As if)._

_And Pietro was pushing Clint's flannel shirt from his shoulders and Clint's hands were finally, God finally, touching the firm planes of Pietro's taut body and it was perfect. If there hadn't been a bang on the door of the barn, and a little voice calling them for dinner, Clint doesn't know how far he'd have gone._

_(So far. All the way. He'd have dropped to his knees and taken Pietro in his mouth, opened him up with his tongue, he'd have bent him over the tractor and fucked him slow til he begged in all the pretty languages he knew to be allowed to come. He'd have wrecked him.)_

\---x  
In the end it all comes tumbling out in the kitchen. Clint is washing the dishes, and Laura is milling around, singing softly to the baby. The kids are upstairs, Uncle Pietro telling them an entirely fabricated story about how he saved the Avengers as he tucks them in.

It almost feels like an extra level of betrayal, how normal and domestic everything is.

"I kissed Pietro." Clint says, as he's wiping down the casserole dish.

Clint flinches. He's expecting the worst, waiting for Laura to launch Nathaniel at him, the big knife behind her, maybe even the toaster. He's pretty certain he can catch Nathaniel, dodge the knife and duck the toaster, but it's not stopping him from clenching every part of his body.

"Finally."

And that is not how he expected Laura to respond.

"Finally?" Clint asks, "You mean, finally I told you, right?"

Things have been a little awkward around the house for the past few days since Clint had given in. Pietro has been spending most of his time with the kids, which they've been loving, and Clint has been avoiding spending any time alone with him.

"No, I mean, finally you kissed him. You've both been pining for weeks."

"I haven't been pining!" (He has) "I don't pine." (He does)

"Isn't Pietro super cute? Doesn't he have nice hair? Oh Pietro, your muscles are so nice and firm!" Laura teases.

Clint blows some of the foam from the dishes at her, which gets a laugh from both her and little Nathaniel. He waves his little arms around to bash the bubbles.

Clint takes some of the foam and dabs it on Nathaniel's nose, causing him to go cross eyed and giggle.

"He's just as bad. I swear, those shirts are getting tighter, and he never stops talking about how cool and awesome you are."

"Well, that's just stating a fact."

"Eh." Laura shrugs. Nathaniel makes a gurgling noise, which Clint takes as him agreeing with Laura. _Traitor._

"You know it's okay right? We've discussed this before." Laura tells him, getting back to the point, "We've done this before."

"That was different. That was…" Clint still can't bring himself to say his name, "That was different."

"Because you were in love. It nearly tore us apart because you kept fighting it and hiding it." 

Clint drops the washcloth in the sink and leans back against the counter, "Exactly. Different."

He tries not to think about that wherever possible. He's grieved, he's worked his way through the massive amount of guilt, he's moved on, he doesn't need to poke at that wound anymore. 

"Look, I don't think you're in love with Pietro, but I do think there's something between you and I think you owe it to yourselves to explore that." She tells him, "Clint, you know my rules. Just be open and honest with me, and him, about what happens, make sure whatever you do is safe, and don't get the kids involved. That's all I ask." 

"And make sure Steve is aware of our arrangement." Clint adds, with a smile.

"Atta boy." Laura says, reaching across and kissing his cheek. Nathaniel giggles as he's squished between mommy and daddy, and again Clint thanks every deity that the little mite is so happy. 

Of course that's the moment Pietro walks down the stairs. He looks between the two of them, and there is a flicker of sadness across his face. It passes quickly enough, and he schools his face into a more neutral expression.

"What story was it tonight?" Laura asks, looking over to Pietro.

"The time Hawkeye got kidnapped by Doombots." Pietro says, with a smile, "He was crying in the corner. Was very embarrassing."

Clint rolls his eyes. How has he developed a crush on this idiot? (And how good it feels being able to think that without fear, without guilt?) 

"And you swooped in and saved the day?" Laura says, leaning against Clint.

"Naturally." Pietro says, with a grin, "I'm Clint's hero. After you, of course."

"Of course." Laura agrees, "Okay, well I'm going to leave you boys to it. I need to put Nathaniel to bed, think I might join him."

Clint would offer to help her, but he's pretty certain that Laura is trying to get him and Pietro to sort out their issue. Clint leans across and kisses his son on the head, "Night, little man."

Nathaniel waves his little arms around, and makes a sweet little squeaking noise. 

Laura grins at the pair of them, then walks across to Pietro, lets him kiss Nathaniel goodnight as well, before wishing them a goodnight and leaving the boys to it.

It's quiet for a moment, the men both avoiding looking at each other, before Clint realises just how ridiculous this all is. He looks over at Pietro and the level of fondness that washes over him is almost painful. 

"So, Laura knows about the other day." Clint says, "About the kiss."

Pietro looks nervous, looks towards the stairs. He looks back to Clint, "Do I have to leave?"

He sounds so heartbroken, so worried. Clint shakes his head, "No, Pietro, no. Look, come and sit down, we need to talk."

Pietro nods, zips across to the couch and drops into the cushions. Clint ducks into the kitchen, grabs a couple of beers and takes them over to him. He passes one across to Pietro and drops into the couch next to him.

"So about twelve years ago, I fell in love with another man." Clint starts, "Laura and I had been married for about three years, we'd just bought this place, and we were looking at starting a family. Everything was great for us, but this guy just... I don't know. He just came out of nowhere, and I fell hard."

Pietro looks tense, looks nervous, as if he's worrying about where this story is going to go. Clint wants to kiss him, wants to reassure him that he's not about to tell him what happened between them was a mistake, but he knows if he touches Pietro then he isn't going to stop. Pietro needs to hear this. 

"I fought it, I fought it for about three years. I was terrified of losing what I had, I was terrified of feeling this way about someone when I was married, when I had the dream life. I loved Laura, I wanted the family with her, I wanted our little perfect life, but God, I wanted this person too. Phil. I wanted Phil too." Clint explains, "I didn't want to give either of them up. It was eating me up, tearing me apart. I was taking risks, I was being sloppy, I was picking fights with them both so that neither of them got too close."

"It all came out in the end. Phil and I slept together on one of our missions and God, it was perfect. Then I came home and I broke down. I told Laura everything. We fought and fought for hours. I thought this was the end of our marriage, I thought I was going to lose her and I couldn't think of anything worse."

"Now you have kids and I'm kissing you and... Clint, I can get over this." Pietro tells him, "I won't kiss you again, I don't like you that much and you're old, you'll be dead in a few years anyway."

"Pietro, let me finish, okay?" Clint says, reaching out and grabbing his arm, "Also, not old, kid."

Pietro shrugs, "Eh."

And God, he's so much like Laura then. Clint can't help but smile a little. 

"She left me. She was away for what felt like forever, but was probably only two weeks. I didn't talk to anyone, her, Nat, Phil, anybody. I hated Phil because I loved him. I hated Laura for leaving. Mostly I hated myself for daring to fall for some else." Clint says, sadly, "When Laura came back, I promised her it would never happen again, that I'd never see Phil again. She told me that wouldn't work, that I'd resent her, that our relationship would suffer for it. She offered a compromise. I could be with her, and I could be with Phil. So long as I was honest with her about my relationship with him, as I didn't downplay what was happening between us. If I wanted to end my marriage, I had to tell her and not string her along because I didn't want to hurt her." 

Clint smiles, "It was hard at first, telling my wife I was going out on a date with my boyfriend, that kind of thing. In the end it made us stronger. Laura admitted she always thought I had too big a heart for one person."

Clint reaches out, tangles his fingers with Pietro's, "What I'm trying to say, you little shit, is that if you want this..."

Pietro doesn't even let him finish the sentence before he's atop of Clint, pressing him back into the couch and kissing him. He's still too fast, too quick, too desperate. Clint wants to slow him down, wants to take him apart properly, but the couch isn't the best place for that. The kids could walk in, and this isn't something they need to know about yet. 

Pietro pulls back suddenly, "Wait, Phil. I don't have to share you with him too?"

Clint smiles sadly, shakes his head, "No. He died."

Pietro tenses up, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's something you two have in common." Clint says, with a half smile, bringing his hands to Pietro's face, "It's just you and me, Speedy."

"I'll show you speedy," Pietro hisses, and before Clint knows what's happened they're in Pietro's room (and when did the guest room become 'Pietro's room'?). Clint is on his back on the bed, while Pietro leans over him.

Clint's flannel has been tossed aside, his t-shirt is on the floor and his pants are half undone. Pietro is still fully clothed, his grey shirt clinging to his every curve and God, does he even know what he looks like?

And that fucking smirk is still on his face, and really, Clint has no choice but to kiss it off.

\---x 

Pietro is goddamn adorable when he sleeps, clinging to Clint like an octopus, arms and legs wrapped around him as if he thinks Clint is about to run out on him. Another one of Laura and Clint's rules, if you've fucked one, you don't run back to the other to sleep, is probably something Clint needs to share. 

Clint was pleasantly surprised to discover that with a little coaxing, Pietro was more than happy to take his time. They'd simply laid kissing, touching, exploring for what felt like hours before Pietro had grown bored, and pinned Clint down. 

His lips had traced every inch of Clint's skin, he'd whispered words against his stomach in English, his heart in Sokovian, Clint thought he'd heard a little Russian in there too. 

His fingers had skated across Clint's body, vibrating a little as they went, a trick that Clint is pretty certain will become his new favourite thing. 

Or maybe his second favourite thing. 

The vibrations Pietro had sent through his tongue as he'd eaten Clint out, that was definitely his new favourite thing. 

(Clint had almost felt his own simple blow job in return had been inadequate, but Pietro had seemed more than happy.)

There's a little snuffle from Pietro, a mumble in Sokovian, something about Wanda - and oh God, that's not something Clint is looking forward to facing - and his eyes open. He looks a little confused for a moment, before he sees Clint smiling down at him and his face relaxes. 

"You're still here?" Pietro sounds surprised, happy. 

"Couldn't move if I wanted to." Clint peers down at where Pietro is sprawled across him, "Really don't want to."

Pietro grins sleepily at him, "Good."

"Yeah," Clint agrees, "it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I've read somewhere that Clint and the other Avengers are still unaware that Phil is alive, so I've basically kept that going in this. It's up to you whether he really is still dead. 
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
